xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Beerus God of Destruction
Beerus (ビルス, Birusu) is the God of Destruction of Universe 7. He is accompanied by his martial arts teacher and attendant, Whis. Beerus' twin brother is Champa, the God of Destruction of Universe 6. History Out of the many gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared.7 He is feared by the Kais, the Supreme Kais, King Cold, Frieza, King Vegeta, Vegeta, and even Shenron himself. As a God of Destruction, he is tasked with maintaining balance in the universe.8 Beerus is the God of Destruction of Universe 7, and his administrative zone includes planet Earth. He slumbers for several years to several decades straight, and he destroys planets in his administrative zone during the few years when he is awake.2 This is because destruction is required in order to create new planets,5 but he does not act on the Supreme Kais' orders;2 the god destroys according to his own judgment. Also, because he is quite capricious, Beerus destroys even important planets without a second thought. When he finds it bothersome, he lets someone else act as an agent of destruction. While he is awake, tense days for the Supreme Kais continue, as nobody knows how many planets will be sacrificed.2 Having existed for hundreds of millions of years, at some point in time Beerus was trained in martial arts by Whis. Once every 1,000 years, the Supreme Kais and the Gods of Destruction go to each other's realms and hold a coordination meeting. During one of these meetings held 75 Million Before Age, they got into an argument over some trifling situation, and the short-tempered Beerus sealedthe Supreme Kai at the time away inside the Z Sword, as it would not have been proper for him to destroy the Sacred World of the Kais itself.9 Once, he stopped by the Time Nest Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time.3 Another day, he stopped by King Kai's planet, which was larger at the time. He and King Kai played hide-and-seek (or a car-racing video game depending on the version),10 and Beerus lost, so the planet was destroyed by the peeved Destroyer. King Kai then took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. This became King Kai's current planet.10 In "Showdown on King Kai's Planet! Goku vs. God of Destruction Beerus", Beerus says that he made his planet smaller because he didn't like the food. One time on Beerus' birthday, he ate the only Puff-Puff fruit that was on his cake. Champa got furious because Beerus ate it and it was his birthday but Beerus says it's his too. Both Beerus and Champa fought throughout the universe, destroying multiple planets. The two are eventually stopped by their attendants because their destruction could lead to the end of the universe, but both Beerus and Champa established they did not care. Beerus and Champa have an agreement not to have fighting showdowns, but rather have food showdowns instead. One time when Beerus woke up, he sneezed and blew up of two of his world's Suns, causing Whis to re-do time preventing him from doing it again. At some point in time Beerus met Frieza. The two got along fairly well as they both enjoyed destroying things. However one time Frieza got carried away and caused Beerus to get angry, with Beerus fighting Frieza and easily defeating the tyrant.11 Beerus also claims that he once went to Earth, and dinosaurs took a rude attitude toward him, so he wiped them out.12 Another day, King Vegeta treated Beerus and Whis to a feast in his palace on Planet Vegeta and Beerus used the Saiyan King as a footrest while he was eating. Prince Vegeta, who was just a child at that time, saw this and became upset, but remained silent. In Dragon Ball Super, Beerus punished King Vegeta because he gave him the second best pillow in the universe but wanted the first which King Vegeta took, this resulted in him greatly injuring the king, and easily defeating Prince Vegeta - who attempted to attack the god. Before going to sleep, Beerus ordered Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta because they annoyed him. In Age 739, Beerus is told a prophecy by the Oracle Fish that in thirty-nine years, he would face an opponent that would excite him called, the Super Saiyan God. After he is told this, Beerus goes to sleep. God of Destruction Beerus Saga Beerus has awoken from thirty-nine years of slumber and in the anime is joined by Whis visiting a planet inhabited by hog-like humanoids. Beerus investigates most of his food they presented him by just touching it and sniffing it as well; He forgets his manners as pointed out by Whis. Beerus asks about a drink they brought him. Beerus finds the drink good but it has too much fat content. After deciding, Beerus destroys half the planet with a mere tap on the table. Beerus and Whis are in space, and Whis questions Beerus's decision but Beerus says that too much fat is bad. While waiting for dinosaur meat on his planet, Beerus tries to remember his dream of a warrior who he can't seem to remember. He gets impatient after waiting 2 minutes and 20 seconds, and goes to Whis on another planet, who had 40 seconds left, and encounters the leader, who wouldn't give up the dinosaur meat and transforms to combat Beerus. Beerus effortlessly blocks the leader's punches with one finger and dodges all of its blasts. The leader shoots a fire ball at Beerus but Beerus catches and throws it back at him. While Leader is unconscious, Beerus decides the dinosaur meat wasn't going to be as good as he thought and destroys the planet with a small ki ball. As he and Whis were watching the planet's destruction, Beerus sees a silhouette of the warrior from his dream and starts to remember the name of the powerful warrior who could entertain him endlessly. Beerus thinks he remembers the name and tells Whis the name was Super Saiyan God but isn't sure of it. Whis has never heard of Super Saiyan God and suggests to return to their planet to eat and try to remember in the process. In the manga events transpire slightly differently, instead of being shown visiting multiple planets Beerus instead goes to one planet, which has insectoid natives. When Beerus is having his meal on the planet he finds that the drink they have given him is poisoned - though this does nothing to the god - the insectoids then attempt to attack Beerus with their crossbows, but he easily destroys the entire planet with a finger beam. As they are floating in space watching the planet's destruction Beerus notes that one of the dishes he had "Soup Yasi Jinkot" remined him of a prophetic dream he had of the "Super Saiyan God", and so he and Whis head back to Beerus' planet so he can try and remember better. On the way back to his planet, Beerus continues to remember the name of the figure and starts to want something sweet for thinking so long. Whis has something special for the two on the way back in the fridge. After traveling so long, Beerus starts to question Whis' speed but is reminded that Whis is the fastest in the universe. Once they arrive, Beerus summons the Oracle Fish to remember the warrior of his dream. Oracle Fish seems to not remember and was threatened by Beerus to remember or she will get fed two times instead of three. After hearing this, the Oracle Fish remembered and called it Super Saiyan God, which confirms Beerus' dream. Beerus was told by Whis that the Super Saiyan God doesn't exist and wonders if the Saiyans knew but he remembered he told Frieza to destroy Planet Vegetabecause the Saiyans made him mad. While taking a bath, Whis tells Beerus that a few Saiyans survived the genocide, all living on Earth. He also mentions that Frieza was defeated by a Saiyan known as Goku who could go Super Saiyan. Beerus seeks to find Goku, who currently is training on King Kai's planet to confront him about the Super Saiyan God transformation. Beerus and Whis make their way to King Kai's planet, taking 26 minutes, as they have planned to eat grilled salmon on the way there. Mentioned by Old Kai, since Beerus' awakening, he's destroyed eight and one-half of the universes' planets. On his way to King Kai's world, Beerus is displeased by the food Whis packed for him, saying that he was tired of the food he was eating, even though he had it once 160 years before when he destroyed Planet Monser. He was told by Whis to finish his food, because they'd arrive of King Kai's planet in 10 minutes. After that time, he arrived on King Kai's planet, striking fear into King Kai. When Beerus meets Goku, he questions whether or not he is the Super Saiyan God from his dream. Goku immediately challenges him to a sparring match, but is unable to land a single hit on the god of destruction. Beerus then counters by flicking Goku in the forehead, then immediately knocks him down with a pressure-point jab in the shoulder. He then teleports with Whis to find Vegeta at Bulma's birthday party. Upon arriving on Earth, Beerus sees Vegeta and starts messing with him by appearing and disappearing. Beerus stops and tells Vegeta that he remembers him since he was a child but Vegeta doesn't until he is paralyzed by Beerus which takes him back and remembers who Beerus is. Beerus asks Vegeta if he knows of the Super Saiyan God which comes to Vegeta's surprise. Bulma comes and greets Beerus and Whis and invites them to her party. Beerus and Whis greet the other attendees of the party. Beerus is approached by Yamcha and was told that he is the strongest and slaps his back. Krillin shows up and offers Beerus Russian Octopus Balls, balls of octopus but one is full of wasabi. Beerus takes one and enjoys it even though his doesn't contain the wasabi. Beerus still seeks out the Super Saiyan God but Whis told him that most of the Saiyans are children and Goku and Vegeta are the only pure-blooded Saiyans. Vegeta arrives and brings more Russian Octopus Balls even Beerus is getting full and annoyed. He asks Vegeta about his relationship with Goku and was told that he is his rival. Before eating a Russian Octopus Ball, Trunks strikes Beerus with water from his water gun. Whis asks Beerus if he's angry, and replies that he's not angry, he is super angry. Beerus gets furious and attempts to blow up the Earth but Vegeta calms him down by causing a scene: diving into the ocean and blasting an octopus, and starts making more Octopus Balls. Beerus calms down and hears of pudding by Whis. Beerus and Whis encounter Mr. Satan and Majin Buu at a table who has the rest of the pudding. Whis asks Majin Buu for pudding for both him and Beerus but Majin Buu refuses. Beerus gets angry with Majin Buu and they begin to fight. Beerus attacks Majin Buu and blasts him into the ocean. Gotenks steps up and was easily beaten by Beerus by just getting tapped on the forearm. In the manga, Gotenks goes Super Saiyan 3 and was thrown into the ocean. Beerus was then challenged by Piccolo, Android 18, and Tien Shinhan. He dodges all of their attacks with ease and uses a kiai which takes them out. Majin Buu gets back up and challenges Beerus again. Gohan charges up and attempts to help but Beerus hits Majin Buu into Gohan. Beerus is lastly engaged by Super Saiyan Vegeta. Beerus merely paralyzes Vegeta and throws him to the ground. Beerus compares Vegeta's weakness to him father while he smashes his head to the deck of the ship. Beerus then gathers energy for a finger beam and was approached by Bulma, and gets slapped by her. However, Beerus smiles at her, and he slaps Bulma back, angering Vegeta. Beerus is challenged by Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta and gets punched. Vegeta is however not down and continues to get hits on Beerus. Vegeta is attacking Beerus throughout the ocean and gets blasted with a Galick Gun. Beerus is not hurt by Vegeta's attack but told him that he hasn't used 10% of his power in a long time. Beerus then flicks Vegeta, making him fall to the ground. Beerus is ready to destroy the Earth but doesn't know if he should, due to the fact that Earth has pleasing food and wants to eat it. Bulma tells Beerus not to blow up the Earth and he gives them one chance to redeem themselves. Beerus scouts and then chooses Oolong for a game of rock-paper-scissors because he thinks he is the same race as Majin Buu. Oolong hesitated challenging Beerus because the fate of the Earth is in his hands. Beerus declares that if he doesn't play, he'll destroy the Earth anyway. Beerus and Oolong play and they both tie the first to two times with scissors. Beerus thinks that Oolong is cheating but Oolong says that he can't be if he didn't win. For the third time, Beerus wins using rock and Oolong uses scissors for the third time. Beerus gets excited and gets ready to destroy the Earth. Whis brings the take outs of sushi he promised Beerus. Beerus creates an energy sphere and is ready to launch it but Goku shows up and asks Beerus for time to bring the Super Saiyan God. Goku summons Shenron using the Dragon Balls and asks if he knows of the Super Saiyan God. Goku also mentions Beerus, who scares Shenron. Beerus is greeted by Shenron and tells him to summon the Super Saiyan God. Shenron however tells him how to make the form by doing a ritual using five righteous Saiyans flowing their energy into one other. When Shenron finishes, Beerus rushes the Saiyans to get started. After the first failed attempt by a miscalculation, Beerus wants to destroy the Earth but is told by Videl that there is a sixth Saiyan and she is pregnant. Gohan is excited and uses Videl in the ritual. After it doesn't work again, they start focusing their spirit into each other and it starts to work. While the ritual is close to finishing, Beerus sees the Super Saiyan God silhouette in resemblance to Goku. After Goku has transformed, Beerus applauds Goku and they are both excited to fight. Beerus and Goku are ready to fight so they fly into the clouds. Beerus requests Goku to show him the full power of a Super Saiyan God. Beerus understands that Goku hasn't fully adjusted to the power which makes Beerus not want to move when Goku attacked. Beerus wants Goku to use more of his power so which Goku charges a Kamehameha. Beerus easily vanishes away from Goku's technique. Goku's move is appreciated by Beerus. After being suggested by Goku to actually fight, Beerus tells him that no one in the universe is stronger than him. The two and Beerus easily blocks Goku's moves and begins to punch Goku too, which makes him flying away to rethink. Beerus catches up due to having more speed and after Goku tried to punch Beerus, he counters and punches him back, sending Goku into the ocean. Goku rushes back to attack but Beerus continues to move at an intense speed to get hits on Goku making his arm burn. They both want to continue the fight but higher in the atmosphere. More punches are exchanged by Beerus but are not connecting because Goku has adjusted to his power and is gaining the ability to see them. After being hit by Goku, Beerus launches a sphere ball but it, however, was deflected. Punch after punch was given by Goku but is being blocked but one scratches Beerus' face and Goku jokingly flicks and chops Beerus to get even. Beerus is tired of playing around and wants to begin a serious battle between gods. Beerus and Goku charge at each other and Beerus gets rapidly punched by Goku and is knocked into the clouds. However, this does not faze Beerus so he returns the favor to Goku. Beerus and Goku throw several attacks at each other. Goku notices that Beerus is using much of his power. While Goku was speaking to him, Beerus is finished talking and attacks him. The leads them landing on an island. Beerus is tired of fighting Goku and sends him off into space. Beerus has a technique that could destroy the Earth if Goku isn't careful. Beerus launches an attack toward Earth, similar to an atom, but it gets blown up by Goku. Beerus creates more of these and fires them away. They all get blown up, however, by a Kamehameha. Beerus seems to think that Goku isn't one who he was looking for, while punching his hand through his abdomen. Beerus' moves sends Goku falling toward the Earth, into the ocean. Goku comes back and tells Beerus that Super Saiyan God hasn't reached its limits yet and he has more power to show. Beerus claims that he has more power too. As they see Bulma and co. in the ship, Beerus and Goku decide to go higher in Earth's atmosphere. As they were rising, Beerus gets behind Goku to redo the chop to the neck trick he did previous, but Goku catches his hand before he could do so. Beerus and Goku begin to raise their ki and charge at each other like comets; they both collide punches that cause waves to flow throughout the universe. Beerus and Goku do this two times and are asked by Kibito Kai to cease because they could destroy the universe, but they continue anyway. The third one they do, Goku hits Beerus with the same amount of force and the same angle, which doesn't cause destruction upon the universe. At another attempt, Goku still does the same to not destroy the universe. They start throwing punches and kicks at each other. Beerus then fires Goku an atomic like energy move so Goku counters with a Kamehameha. After moments of the collision struggle, a beam of light occurs throughout the universe. The beam the two created made a ki ball. Beerus is able to hold his own in the collision. The collision is causing disasters on Earth and rifts throughout the universe again. This collision eventually explodes afterwards. Beerus claims that he nullified the energy and used up 100% of his power to do so. He then gets furious that he could possibly lose the fight and exerting his power. Beerus and Goku get close to each other to touch fist. Beerus quickly attacks Goku after he does so. Goku also gets some blows in but eventually is not able to keep up for a moment but of his time limit in Super Saiyan God and reverted into Super Saiyan. Beerus is dodging Goku's attacks until he gets hit. Beerus is wondering why he was able to hit him and figures out that Goku is able to because he absorbed Super Saiyan Gods's power into his own. They both continue their brawl. Beerus and Goku find their fight on the way back to Earth. Beerus and Goku are hitting each other with extrude force. Beerus becomes disappointed in Goku because he expected more. Beerus clones himself and fires an atomic bomb at Goku. He thinks he won but Goku charges at him and they both go back to space. Beerus tells Goku tell he thought of regretting being obsessed with the prophecy of the Super Saiyan God. Beerus has decided to beat Goku with the way they started, a flick to the forehead. However Goku ruined Beerus' "cool ending" by returning to continue fighting. While Goku is in the process of charging a Kamehameha, Beerus is charging an atomic bomb as they both fire it at each other. The collision of the two attacks creates a Sphere of Destruction. Beerus has Goku struggling to push back the sphere, so Goku decides to blow up the energy sphere by punching it. However Goku ends up running out of power at this point, so he falls down to Earth and Beerus follows. Beerus is ready to destroy the Earth, but in the process, Beerus falls asleep so he doesn't blow up the Earth. Beerus is taken by Whis back to his planet. Beerus is figured out by Whis and was told that he didn't use 100% of his power and told Goku that because he wanted to see his potential. Beerus returns shortly after to tell Goku that he's the second strongest he's ever faced, then he immediately leaves again.13 Screenshots Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0402.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0311.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0293.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0292.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0291.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0290.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0289.jpg Dragon Ball Super Screenshot 0288.jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (275).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (246).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (245).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (244).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (243).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (242).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (241).jpg Dragonball Season 2 0084 (240).jpg Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Supervillains Category:Deities Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:S Class Category:Cosmic Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Big Bad Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Invulnerability Category:Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Speedster Category:Disguise Category:Purple Aura Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Legendary Character Category:Cats Category:Tail Category:Aura Reading Category:God Level Threat Category:Bully Category:Duplication Category:Energy Absorption Category:Sleep Walkers Category:Sleep Talkers Category:Planet Buster Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Healing Factor Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Psychic Link Category:One-Man Army Category:Airbenders Category:Pressure Point Fighters Category:Nonexistence Category:Lord Category:Apprentice Category:Champions Category:Warmonger Category:Extra Terrestrial Biological Entities Category:Secret Keeper Category:Summoning Category:Trackers Category:Luck Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Animals Category:World Martial Arts Tournament Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Characters Category:Title Characters Category:Shonen Jump Category:Lazy Category:Universe 7 Category:Male